1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus for fitting a protecting femoral neck device, more particularly to an apparatus for easily fitting a protecting femoral neck device onto an injured femoral neck that can shorten the time of the surgical operation and reduce the patient's pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the method for connecting a femoral neck is nothing more than covering the femoral neck with a sheet steel and fixing into the femur. Since poor structure and design for such connection are common, therefore the foregoing method has the drawbacks that the fixation and coverage are not stable, and the newly grown blood vessels and callous formations cannot effectively cover the whole steel material. The sheet steel cannot be coupled with the femur fully as a whole for the protection, and thus limits the endurance of the femur and the covered steel material for bearing forces and usually results in an easy separation. Such method has a significant deficiency in its application and increases the pain of the patient. The foregoing drawbacks have been bothering medical staffs and the patients for long.
To overcome the foregoing drawbacks, a protecting femoral neck device is invented. The protecting femoral neck device is a hollow sleeve which comprises a screw passing through the sleeve for protecting the femoral neck from being injured again. However, before the prosthetic device can be used, the injured femur must be cut into the shape that precisely fits the connection of the sleeve onto the cut femur, so that the flange of the sleeve can attach closely onto the surface of the femur, and then a screw is secured to the bone connected with the femoral neck. The current common installation method adopts an operating knife or a reamer for the surgical operation and bases on the surgeon's experience to slowly cut the femoral neck into the required shape. Such arrangement not just takes a long time for the surgical operation, but also has difficulty for precisely cutting the femur into the required size or may even cause pain to the patient during the surgical operation.